


Family Day

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oops this turned into a reveal fic, family day, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's father makes him do a photoshoot on Family Day instead of spending time with him. When Marinette and her parents find out, they invite him to join them for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by HaosRulez101 on Wattpad.

Looking out the limo's window, Adrien sighs to himself.

"Are you sure?" He asks again, turning to Nathalie.

She nods, a sympathetic look washing over her face. "I'm sorry, Adrien," she says. "He has to work."

But he knows that's not true. Adrien's father simply doesn't want to spend Family Day with his son.

Adrien hasn't experienced a real Family Day since his mother left. After that, his father always made excuses to not spend the day with him- and this time is no exception.

"Adrien," Nathalie says to him after much hesitation, debating whether or not she should try to comfort him or retain her professional composure. "I'm sorry your father has to work, but you can still have fun on Family Day. Parks are fun!"

"Sure," Adrien says. "Parks are fun when you're going to have fun, not when you're going for some stupid photoshoot."

"I'm sorry, Adrien."

Adrien nods sadly. "It's fine... I'm used to it."

Adrien pulls out his phone and taps the text messaging icon. He opens a familiar conversation thread and types a message.

[How are you, m'lady?]

A response comes in soon after, his phone displaying the initials "L.B."

[Good. How are you, kitty?]

[Fine]

[You don't seem fine. Are you with your family?]

[No]

[Why not?]

[My father has to "work"]

[I'm sorry Chat]

[Not anything unusual]

[I don't want to interrupt your family day, carry on]

[Bye Chat, sorry about your dad]

•••••

"No, no, you have to look happy!" The photographer yells at him.

Adrien groans. "I'm sorry. I'm trying, I swear."

The photographer sighs, bringing his fingers up to rub his temples. "Maybe we should take a break."

Adrien nods, hopping down from where the photographer had him positioned, standing on the edge of the fountain.

Looking around the park for something to do, he spots a familiar set of pigtails- Marinette! And she's with her parents.

He heads over to them. "Hey, Marinette!"

Marinette's face blushes bright pink as she shyly waves. "H-hi, Adrien!"

"How's your Family Day going?" He asks, trying to mask his envy.

"G-good! How's yours-" looking in the direction he came from, Marinette spots the photographer. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Adrien shrugs. "Hey, it's what I'm used to. It's not like I expected him to spend the day with me."

"Are you okay, Adrien?" Marinette seems genuinely concerned, and her flustered blush is gone.

Adrien nods. "I'm fine; don't worry about me. I just came over to say hi. Don't let me ruin your Family Day."

"Do you want to spend it with us?"

Marinette seems to become flustered again as soon as the words leave her mouth, but she doesn't take it back.

"What?"

"Do you want to spend Family Day with us?" Marinette repeats. "If your father won't spend it with you, we'll be happy to let you spend it with us."

Adrien shakes his head. "No, it's okay. I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding," Sabine tells him sweetly. "No one should have to spend family day alone. We'll be your family for the day!"

"I couldn't."

"I insist," Sabine says, putting a small hand on Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien smiles. "Okay. Thank you! I just need to go tell Nathalie and the photographer."

•••••

"You're doing what?" Nathalie says, her eyes going slightly wider.

"I'm spending the day with my friend Marinette and her family," Adrien repeats nervously. 

"Adrien," Nathalie says, shaking her head. "You have to finish this photoshoot."

"Can't we do it another day? I'm sure this photographer wants to spend time with his family."

"No, your father is paying for today!"

Adrien marches over to where the photographer stands, messing with his camera. "Don't you want to spend Family Day with your family?"

The photographer looks at him, surprised. He glances up at Nathalie, then back at Adrien. "I- I mean- it would be nice, but I'm happy to do this-"

"Go home," Adrien interrupts him, abandoning his typical quiet politeness. "You shouldn't have to work on Family Day. Go be with your family."

Hope glimmers in the photographer's eyes, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face. He glances up at Nathalie. "Really?"

Adrien looks at her with pleading eyes. She purses her lips into a thin line. "Fine," she says reluctantly. "But only if you're available at this time tomorrow."

The photographer nods, an eager smile lighting up his face. "Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow."

He packs his gear quickly before leaving the park.

"Thank you, Nathalie," Adrien says to her before rushing back to the Dupain-Chengs.

"All set," he tells them with a huge grin. "Thank you so much for this. And I can always go back if you've changed your minds-?"

Sabine smiles at him. "You're part of this family now- at least for today. Come on! What do you kids want to do?"

•••••

They spend the whole day together, laughing and smiling. Marinette seems to come out of her shell around him just a bit after spending an entire day together.

They get ice cream and play games and ride thrill rides, and Adrien can't remember ever having so much fun in one day.

Finally, at the end of the day, they stop to get food before going back to their homes. Tom and Sabine walk into a small deli- one of the only few places still open- to get sandwiches, while Marinette and Adrien stay outside.

"I had fun today," Adrien tells her with a smile.

Marinette blushes softly. "Good. I'm sorry about your dad."

Adrien nods. "Thanks for letting me spend the day with you."

She smiles and nods.

They're both silent for awhile, but it's not awkward or uncomfortable. 

Marinette stares at the ground, kicking a pebble. Adrien stares at Marinette, this cute, funny, sweet girl who sits behind him in class. This awkward, silly, shy, strong girl.

Finally Adrien breaks the silence with a question.

"Do you want to- maybe- spend more time with me this weekend? On a- a date?"

Marinette's gaze snaps up to meet his, her blue eyes wide. Her face goes completely red when she realizes he's serious. Adrien feels his own face reddening.

"S-sure," she squeaks.

Adrien smiles. "Great. I'll text you, then- can I have your phone number?"

Marinette tells it to him while he types it.

A box with Ladybug's contact information comes up, telling him the number is the same. Adrien furrows his brow in confusion. "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

Marinette repeats the number. Adrien narrows his eyes. How can Ladybug and Marinette have the same phone number?

His eyes widen as a new thought comes to mind. Slowly he looks up at Marinette and examines her.

Her pigtails. Her smile. Her figure. Her eyes. How did he not see it before?

He opens his messages and sends off a text to Ladybug.

[Hey Mari]

"Got it. I'll text you to set up the date when I can look at my schedule," he tells her with a smile, putting away his phone.

"Okay," Marinette says, just as her phone buzzes in her purse. She takes it out and looks at the notification. Her brow furrows in confusion. Her eyes quickly dart between two spots- what Adrien guesses are the message and the contact name.

Her skin goes pale as realization washes over her face. Her eyes grow wide. She looks up at Adrien's smirk, her mouth hanging open.

"You're-"

"Here are your sandwiches!" Tom says, coming out of the deli and handing them both a sandwich.

"Th-thanks, Papa," Marinette stammers, still staring at Adrien.

"Thanks, Mr. Dupain," Adrien says, taking the sandwich and grinning at Marinette.

Ladybug.

The love of his life sits behind him in class, and he never even realized.

"Well, I'd better be getting home," Adrien says, probably more dramatically than necessary.

"Do you need money for the metro?" Sabine asks.

"No thanks," Adrien says. "It's not far from here; I can walk. Thank you all so much for letting me spend the day with you. You have no idea how much it means to me. Bye!" He turns to Marinette. "See you at school." As he walks past her, covertly whispers to her.

"M'lady."

•••••

Buzz. Buzz.

Adrien sits on his bed and unlocks his phone to see a message from Ladybug- Marinette- and reads it.

[We need to talk]

[Meet me on top of the Notre Dam tonight at 8]

[I thought I was supposed to text you about the date first?]

[Shut up]

Adrien smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma


End file.
